


Beyond This Moment

by Isa_Iadel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Mates, kate is a stalker, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Iadel/pseuds/Isa_Iadel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s true you did throw a wrench into my plans,” Kate Argent said.  “You probably don’t even remember, but I tried to pick you up once.  Oooh, I had plans for you.  But you didn’t even notice me, so wrapped up in that skinny dweeb, and I had to improvise."</p><p>After six years of the most stressful, drawn out game of hide-and-go-seek, Kate Argent finally caught up to Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> Do not reproduce.

Derek Hale lay on his back in the dirt with a wolfsbane coated knife in his gut and knew that his clever plan to hide in plain sight had been horribly foolish. He should have stayed away, but it seemed that no matter where he went she was only a mere step behind him. Why would she ever think look for him in Beacon Hills? What could there be left for him there but bad memories? And if the conviction that returning home to hide was clever hadn’t been enough, Derek was further tempted by the knowledge that his mate had finally reached adulthood. Holed up in the ruins of his childhood home, Derek had still been trying to plan an accidental meeting with his mate when she found him.

 

The collapsing, charred husk of the Hale house was a testament to Katherine Argent’s failure, and she’d laughed about poetry or irony or something Derek couldn’t exactly remember right before she’d stabbed him with a wolfsbane coated knife on the front steps of the porch. The house had been empty since she’d torched it six years ago, and though she’d failed to kill them she had sent them into hiding and seemed content to move on to her next target. Except Derek, for whom she had maintained a disturbing obsession with, and he’d done his best to lead her away from the pack.

 

After six years of the most stressful, drawn out game of hide-and-go-seek, she’d won. Derek propped himself up against the porch and considered removing the knife, but the effort seemed more than he could manage. His phone began to vibrate in his pocket, likely his mother sensing his distress through the pack bonds, but he couldn’t manage to remove it to answer it.

 

Tipping to the side, Derek vomited until he choked. Kate made a noise of disapproval from where she was reclined on the hood of his car, speaking only when he finished being sick.

 

“I hope you don’t expect me to clean that up.” She leaned back on her elbows, “Hey, where are the keys to this thing? Might as well drive around in style, its not like you’re going to have much use for this beauty.”

 

Derek’s chin dropped to press against his chest, but he managed to meet her gaze. “Bury me as a wolf.”

 

Kate laughed loudly at that, “Oh, sweetheart. I’m not going to bury you. I’m going to burn you. Eh, don’t worry about the keys. I’m sure I can manage to find them myself.”

 

His phone began to vibrate again and Derek managed to remove it from his pocket, but he lost his grip and it landed face down in the dirt. Kate hopped off the car and moved to stand beside him, flipping the phone over with her foot. Derek turned his head to catch sight of his mother’s face filling the screen on his phone. It took a couple of tries, but eventually he managed to slide his fingers across the screen and accept the call.

 

“Mom…”

 

“Honey, where are you? Are you okay?”

 

Kate bent down and put the phone on speaker with a quick tap. “Hello, Mrs. Hale.”

 

“Who is this?”

 

“Oh, I think you know who this is,” Kate replied, her mouth twisted in a little smirk. “Don’t worry about Derek, I’ve got everything under control here. And no need to fret, I’ll be headed in your direction real soon.”

 

“If you hurt him, I will kill you,” Talia Hale vowed.

 

“Promises, promises,” Kate taunted. “Say goodbye now.”

 

“Mom,” Derek managed. “Mom, I love you. Tell everyone that I love them.”

 

“Derek-”

 

Kate ended the call before Talia could finish, shaking her head in affected regret. “Aw, don’t make that pouty face,” she pinched one on his cheeks. “You’ll see her soon, I’m sure. You’ll see all of them soon.”

 

“Leave them alone. I don’t know what I did to make you hate me so much, but they didn’t do anything to you.” Derek murmured. “They never hurt anyone.”

 

“Aren’t you precious,” Kate cooed as she straightened to stare down at him. “Of course you didn’t do anything. You don’t need to do anything. You exist, and that’s more than enough.”

 

“You’ve been chasing me for six years.”

 

“It’s true you did throw a wrench into my plans,” Kate said. “You probably don’t even remember, but I tried to pick you up once. Oooh, I had plans for you,” She knelt beside him again and her hand slipped from his cheek to cup his face. “You would have looked so good underneath me. But you didn’t even notice me, so wrapped up in that skinny dweeb, and I had to improvise. And of course you know how that went. Sadly, everyone escaped the fire. And now we find ourselves here, years later, and you only escaped death temporarily.”

 

“That skinny dweeb is the most beautiful person in the world,” Derek coughed wetly.

 

“Well that’s debatable,” Kate replied. “But at least be grateful that I found you before you mated with him. Otherwise he’d right here beside you.”

 

“Stay away from him.”

 

“He’s human,” Kate shrugged. “Not really my area of interest, you know? Plus kid of the Sheriff and all… too much risk and too little reward.” She watched him for a moment. “Does that make you feel better?”

 

“A little,” Derek admitted. He let his eyes drift shut and focused on his hearing, hoping that perhaps if his mate was near enough to preserve he might be able to hear his heartbeat once last time. It came to him with unusual ease and it took him a moment realize that his mate was near. He was very near, with at least four other individuals, and getting closer. His eyes opened and he didn’t mask the surprise on his face, which put Kate on her guard, but it still wasn’t enough when five figures stepped out of the woods together.

 

The first was his mate, armed only with a baseball bat and followed closely by two boys and two girls who looked to be around the same age as him. The dark haired girl carried a bow and arrow and for a moment Derek thought that his mate had become a hunter and that he had come to help Kate kill him. But the girl aimed the arrow in Kate’s direction. Both of the boys were werewolves and the stood half an inch behind his mate with their fangs barred at Kate.

 

“So,” his mate said.

 

“What is this?” Kate demanded, one hand hovering over the gun at her hip, as her eyes landed on the dark haired girl. “Allison?”

 

“I know everything,” Allison replied. “I’ve known for a while. After the Hale’s left, things got a little insane, and when dad figured out that my boyfriend was a werewolf he told me everything.”

 

Kate’s gaze landed on the dark haired boy beside Allison, “Him?”

 

“Hi,” he waved. “I’m Scott.”

 

“Kate, step aside,” Allison commanded.

 

“Allison, what have you done?” Kate demanded. “You’ve thrown your life away!”

 

“I’m good with my life the way it is,” she said. “Move. I won’t ask again.”

 

“You aren’t going to shoot me,” Kate said. “I know you. You’re bluffing.”

 

“You’re wrong,” Allison said. “But even if I was, they aren’t. And there is no way in hell Stiles is going to let you kill his mate.”

 

Derek couldn’t look away from his mate. None of it made sense. How did he know about werewolves? How did he know they were mates? How had he known Derek was hurt?

 

Stiles Stilinski was significantly taller than he’d been at twelve, he’d grown into his knees and elbows and looked perfectly comfortable with the bat in his hand. Derek thoughtlessly pulled the knife from his stomach and pushed himself to his knees, freezing when Kate drew her gun and pressed it against his forehead. Stiles stilled from where he had previously been twirling the bat.

 

“You shoot him,” Stiles cautioned quietly, “You die.”

 

Kate kept still, but didn’t lower the gun; “I’ll trade him for safe passage out of his territory.”

 

“We won’t stop you,” Stiles agreed.

 

“No,” Derek whimpered. “Don’t let her go. The others….”

 

Stiles met his gaze for the first time since he’d appeared in the yard, his brown eyes softening, “Let me handle this.”

 

“Don’t let her hurt them,” Derek pleaded.

 

“Trust me,” Stiles said quietly. “I’m going to help you.” He turned his attention back to Kate. “Go ahead. You can leave. None of us here will stop you. You have my word.”

 

“There’s nothing you can do to save him,” she taunted. “He’s going to die.”

 

“Leave,” Stiles said, his tone hardening into something that startled even Kate, “Now. The offer won’t remain for much longer.”

 

“Keys, Derek,” Kate demanded.

 

“In m’ pocket,” Derek slurred.

 

Kate ran her free hand through his hair and down his back, checking both of his back pockets until she found his wallet and keys. She kept both, after a quick check to see how much cash was in his wallet, and patted his head twice. “Good boy.”

 

Kate kept her gun trained on him as she moved towards the Camero and no one spoke until she was in the car and driving away. The moment she was out of sight, Stiles dropped the bat and threw himself on the ground next to Derek, carefully cradling the werewolf against his chest.

 

The others joined him, and the one who’d introduced himself as Scott lifted Derek’s shirt. He hissed, shaking his head, “Stiles, its bad.”

 

Derek didn’t care to see the poison in his veins, and instead twisted his head to look at his mate behind him. He rubbed his face against Stiles’ neck, desperate to get as much of his scent as he could for what little time he had left.

 

“Stay still,” Stiles hissed, “We need to keep your heart rate down.”

 

“Leave me,” Derek murmured, struggling weakly against Stiles’ hold, “Don’t let her go.”

 

“She isn’t going anywhere,” Allison promised. “My dad and the Sheriff are waiting for her on the other side of the preserve.”

 

“God damn it, stay still!” Stiles insisted. “Allison?”

 

Allison knelt beside Scott to examine the wound. The red haired girl elbowed Scott out of the way and crouched beside Allison, offering her a small bag. Stiles tightened his grip on Derek.

 

“Scott, Jackson, help me hold him.”

 

The other two werewolves obeyed, and Derek couldn’t help but growl as he watched Allison pour powered wolfsbane into her hand. “Now, Lydia.”

 

The red haired girl lit the powder on fire, and Allison pressed it against the wound, holding the pressure steady even when Derek began to scream and thrashed. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, when Derek’s screams faded into pained moans, but she didn’t take her hand away until the black lines had fully faded from his chest.

 

“Derek,” Stiles whispered, his mouth mere inches from his ear. “Your okay. It’s okay.”

 

Derek exhaled slowly, and though the pain was receding the exhaustion lingered.

 

“It worked, right?” Stiles demanded anxiously when Derek was quiet and still.

 

“It worked,” Allison reassured him, “He just needs rest.”

 

His phone began to vibrate again, and Derek missed it by about a foot when he tried to pick it up off the ground. “’S my mom,” he managed. “Tell her…tell her ‘m alive.”

 

Stiles lifted the phone slowly, but accepted the call.

 

“Derek!?”

 

“He’s here. He’s alive,” Stiles replied throatily. “He’s kinda out of it, but he’s going to be okay.”

 

Derek relaxed when he heard his mother’s voice, “Who is this?”

 

“I’m, uh….” Stiles trailed off.

 

“She knows who you are,” Derek slurred. “Tell her your name.”

 

“This is Stiles,” he said after a moment. “I don’t know if you remember me, but you used to be friends with my mom. And I, uh, well… Derek-”

 

“I remember you very well, Stiles,” she said, the panic totally gone from her voice. “And I know exactly what you are to Derek.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I didn’t realize my son was in Beacon Hills, but perhaps I should have. You must have recently turned eighteen, yes?”

 

“Yes,” Stiles replied.

 

“I see,” she said. “Well, I look forward to seeing you soon. May I speak to my son, please?”

 

“Here he is,” Stiles replied, before holding the phone up to Derek’s ear.

 

“Mom….”

 

“Oh, honey,” she whispered. “We’re coming. Peter should be there first, in a couple of hours, and the rest of us will be there before morning.”

 

“Okay,” Derek replied. “I’ll be here. ‘M tired, so I’m gonna stay right here.”

 

Stiles took the phone back, “Don’t worry about him. He’ll be with me. I’ll take care of him.”

 

“Very good. Derek’s Uncle should show up soon, don’t worry about meeting him… he’ll be able to find Derek easily.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Good. And Stiles, I know we have a lot of things to discuss…but I need to know what happened to the hunter?”

 

Stiles looked up, “Well?”

 

Allison looked up from her phone, “I got a text from my dad. He and the Sheriff have her. They’re taking her to jail.”

 

“She’s-”

 

“I heard,” Talia interrupted. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

 


End file.
